1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to semiconductor materials, devices, and processes, and composite metal films and carbon nanotubes.
2. Background Information
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are promising materials for extending semiconductor device miniaturization due to their electron (ballistic transport) and heat transport properties. Carbon nanotubes having a higher thermal conductivity than diamond can be fabricated. In general, carbon nanotubes are fullerene-related structures consisting of cylindrical nanomeric structures of carbon atoms arranged in a hexagonal lattice. Carbon nanotubes can be single-walled or multi-walled (concentric). Carbon nanotubes can be formed, for example, at graphite electrodes during the arc-evaporation of carbon. Single-walled carbon nanotubes can be formed at graphite electrodes containing metals such as cobalt.
Carbon nanotubes having metallic or semiconducting properties can be fabricated. A number of applications for carbon nanotubes have been proposed and demonstrated. Carbon nanotubes can be used, for example, as nanowires in a nano-electronic device or as active components of nano-mechanical devices, such as field-effect transistors, electromechanical actuators, and field emitters in CNT field-emission displays.